It is known to apply liquid dyes to moving textile materials from plural streams which are directed onto the materials and selectively controlled to produce a desired pattern thereon. McElveen U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,411 describes apparatus and process wherein plural streams of dye are selectively controlled in their flow to provide a distinct pattern on pile carpet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,878 and 3,570,275 describe apparatus and process for the patterned dyeing of a moving textile for the patterned dyeing of a moving textile web wherein continuously flowing streams of dye normally directed in paths to impinge upon the web are selectively deflected from contact with the web in accordance with pattern information. The webs are thus dyed in a desired pattern and the deflected dye is collected and recirculated for use. Each continuously flowing dye stream is selectively deflected by a stream of air which is discharged, in accordance with pattern information, from an air outlet located adjacent each dye discharge outlet. The air outlet is positioned to direct the air stream into intersecting relation with the dye stream and to deflect the dye into a collection chamber or trough for recirculation.
It has been discovered that dyes or other liquids, when agitated, create foam which result in severe quality problems when applied to a textile web. This is especially true for dyes with a relatively high viscosity.
The present invention solves this problem and others in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.